<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early Morning Fun by babynayeonie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562259">Early Morning Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynayeonie/pseuds/babynayeonie'>babynayeonie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynayeonie/pseuds/babynayeonie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sana and Momo have some girly fun in the morning</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early Morning Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sana smiled to herself as she cracked Momo's bedroom door open. She knew the girl would be knocked out from their intense dance practice last night, which is why she decided to carry out her plan. It wasn't that hard for Sana to slip underneath the covers with Momo, the older girl stirring slightly. Sana giggled, blowing soft air onto Momo's ear. "Momo unnie~" Sana whispered. Momo groaned lightly, turning away from Sana, the younger girl pouting lightly. "Aw come on Momoring, don't be like that, I felt lonely so I came to lie with you".</p>
<p>"I know you're up to no good Sana, you can't fool me" Momo said, her voice thick with sleep. Sana giggled in response, scooting closer to Momo and slipping her leg in between her thigh. </p>
<p>"Momo," Sana whined "We haven't done anything in awhile you know". Momo bit her lip, her arousal hitting her hard like a truck. Sana giggled, starting to rub her knee against her core, Momo didn't want to give in, the thought of submitting to someone younger than her was humiliating....but also arousing. Sana had a trick up her sleeve, using the sentence that never failed to make her unnie weak. Sana used her thumb and her index finger, grabbing Momo's chin and making her look at her. </p>
<p>"Submit for me Momo, submit to your Mistress" Momo whimpered in response, she could sense Sana's dark gaze on her, said gaze melting her into a puddle. Momo was ready to obey Sana's every command. "There's my good slave, you'll play with me won't you Momo?" Momo nodded desperately. Sana chuckled, increasing the pressure on Momo's core in which to Momo moaned lightly. "Shh, let's not wake the others now, hm?". Momo nodded.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for making noise Mistress Sana" Momo whispered. Sana shook her head, pulling Momo in for a kiss and increasing the pressure on her core. Momo whimpered into the kiss as her tongue clashed with Sana's. At this point, Momo's underwear was soaked, Sana chuckling as she felt it on her knee.</p>
<p>"So wet for me Momo, you like being dominated by someone younger than you, hm?"</p>
<p>"Yes Mistress Sana". Momo gasped as Sana suddenly replaced her knee with her hand, this time allowing her hand to slip into Momo's cream coloured panties. Sana moaned quietly as her hand was instantly acquainted with Momo wetness, Sana ran two fingers through the older girl's folds, said older girl trying her best to keep quiet, although with Sana's tongue in her mouth and her fingers running through her folds it was quite hard to do so. Momo's jaw dropped as she finally felt Sana's fingers slip into her tight hole. "M-Mistress Sana....".</p>
<p>"Hm? Did you say something, slave?" Sana asked, slowing curling her fingers inside of Momo enjoying the sight of her eyes rolling back. A quick look at the clock told Sana that it was almost time for Jihyo to come and wake the members up. Sana gradually built up her pace until she was pounding inside of Momo, the sounds of her slick gushing out beginning to echo slightly. Sana giggled as she noticed her slave begin to drool. She loved seeing Momo like this, so weak, barely even managing to mutter responses.</p>
<p>"Mistress Sana please let me cum...please.." Momo begged, spreading her legs wider to increase her pleasure.</p>
<p>Sana bit Momo's neck harshly. "Cum for your Mistress, slave". Momo's mouth was open in a silent scream as she clenched harshly around Sana's fingers, her whole body shaking as it tried to process the waves of pleasure.</p>
<p>"What do you say, slave?" Sana asked, giggling as she cleaned Momo's drool with her tongue.</p>
<p>"Thank you for playing and letting me cum Mistress Sana"</p>
<p>"Good girl Momoring, let's get cleaned up before Jihyo catches us, hm?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For that anon who said my next smut shot should be Sana!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>